Naruto - Tomoshibi
by MarkerIV
Summary: Sometimes the pain and loneliness just becomes too much. Abandoned at a hotel as Jiraiya wandered off with a woman, Naruto is in a very different state of mind when Itachi and Kisame come to visit.


Authors Note:  
So this little thing got stuck in my brain and wouldn't let me continue on my other project (largest work to date) until I had put it to pen. Hopefully now it will let me sleep.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and am making no money off of this work.

They say an additional straw can break a horse's back if already loaded with too much weight. It will let you know however well before that point approaches. It will whine and refuse to move with speed, straining with every step. It will become loud and angry eventually, until you add that last burden and it takes its final step.

"I won't let you stop me!" People will move against me.

"Bastards! I will get your respect!" People will hate me.

"You are just jealous that you don't have the balls to do something like this!" People will find any reason to dislike me so I may as well give them a reason.

"I WILL become Hokage!" All the laws are against me. The solution is to become the law.

"I will bring Sasuke back Sakura! I promise." The people I hold precious do not hold me precious in return. They always leave.

"I will learn for Jiraiya and come back stronger than ever!" I give them so much and in return they banish me...

Which bring us to the current event.. The straw so to speak.

"Train me! Teach me a jutsu or something!"

"Naw brat, go get setup at the hotel, I will catch you later." The Toad Sannin called out as he walked off with some whore on his arm. It was with bitterness that Naruto obeyed and went to check in at the hotel. He waited there for several hours, feet idly kicking as he laid on the bed staring at the ceiling contemplating the whys.

Why had he been sent out from the village?

Why had his teacher refused to instruct him on anything outside of using the Kyuubi's chakra and summoning?

Why had his teacher abruptly left him for another's company immediately upon reaching this town? A knock at the door startled him. Answering it resolved his questions.

Before him stood the missing nin Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. He had been sent out here and left alone to die. There was no other possibility. His village had betrayed him and hired missing nin to take him out once he was safely away.

Vaguely he acknowledged Itachi's politely worded request that he come with them and gave an appropriate sounding grunt of acknowledgement. He turned and grabbed his bag, throwing it over his shoulder. It was just as he about to step over the threshold that he realized he was still wearing his hitai-ate. He paused then at the door and took off the offending piece of cloth and metal. He glared at it for a few moments before drawing a kunai and violently slashing at the metal. If he was going to walk to his doom, he would do it on his own two feet and by his own choice not on the orders of Konoha.

"I'm ready, lets go." Naruto's soft words and passive compliance prompted Kisame to comment in surprise.

"Your genjutsu is really something Itachi. I never figured a Jinchuuriki would just come along when asked." He finished with a grumble, "takes all the fun out of it though... "

"Naruto is not under a genjutsu." Itachi's words made Kisame's eyes grow wide in bewilderment. He had not even bothered disarming their prisoner, confident that he was walking in a genjutsu induced daze. For him not to be under a genjutsu would mean...

"Hey brat! Why are you being so meek and depriving me of my fun!"

Naruto kept walking until a cherry tree whose leaves were just beginning to fall caught his eye.

"Kisame, my village and mentor sold me out. You knew right where I would be." Licking his lips nervously Naruto managed one last burst of defiance accompanied with a pointing finger and his typical shout. "Lets just get one thing straight though. This isn't an execution, its suicide. Dattebayo!"

Rain was a miserable country, if aptly named and fitting his mood, Naruto decided. The water never seemed to stop falling from the sky and today was a good day for tears. He had met with the various Paths of Pain and been 'imprisoned' ever since his arrival a full three years ago. It was really quite amusing to him that his time in the country had likely been the best in his life. He had eaten whatever he wanted, travelled the streets of the city (albeit with an escort) without being glared at and even made a few friends. He had been given the chance to study philosophy under one of the free Paths of Pain, and had done so, coming to grips with what was to be his future. But it was all to end today. His vacation was over, the eight tails had been captured and subdued and now it was his turn. He had decided not to run, nor to fight when his time came and that was what made his current situation so damn difficult.

"Stop fighting us Naruto! We have to get you out of here!" Sakura, sweet Sakura had managed to sneak a group of Konoha nin into Amegakure including Sasuke (who had returned to Konoha after the death of Orochimaru) and Kakashi with the intent of sneaking him out. The disappearance of the other Jinchuuriki had set the great five into an uproar and finding Naruto had become something of a priority. That Konoha had managed to do so on today of all days was surprising and unfortunate. It would make what he would have to do much worse.

"Go home." Naruto had discarded his old orange jumpsuit for a set of black robes and cloak with a burnt orange inner lining . "Take this, and go home." His scratched out hitai-ate flew lightly through the air before landing at the feet of his former teammates. "This is the result of Konoha's betrayal. I was sold out to the Akatsuki three years ago, and today their murder attempt will be successful. I will not die in vain however. Pain will use my sacrifice to forge a lasting peace and Ninja shall become a thing of the past."

"Please see them safely out Konan, they are Naruto's guests and should be treated as such." The Deva Path of Pain appeared abruptly before placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder and pulling him slowly into the darkness without resistance.

"Yes Pain-sama." The paper clone beckoned the three Konoha ninja towards the exit. Thoughts of resisting died quickly as explosive tags, hundreds of explosive tags, attached and stuck to them from behind. As the three left the village Sakura gave one last look behind her. Naruto would be on his own.

The chamber was silent. Ten robed individuals looked down from their places atop the fingers of the Jubi as Naruto walked calmly to the raised dais.

"Naruto." The Deva Path spoke from his position atop the first finger. "Your sacrifice will be remembered for generations, you are the blacksmith in this effort, the forger of peace." Naruto nodded solemnly before laying down. As the Akatsuki began their chant Naruto's world erupted in pain.

Deep within the seal inlaid on Naruto's chest a single piece of paper was ripped off of a gilded cage. Its tearing awoke two spirits that had been tied to the seal for the past 16 years as a failsafe. The spirits of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage. Both widely renowned as sealmasters, who now worked together. They did not have time to chat with their son as they might have hoped, nor did they have time to get a full understanding of what was going on. In their panic they worked together and did the only thing they could think of. With their mastery over sealing they reversed the flow.

Tomoshibi. That is what they call me these days. The wandering immortal sage of the light, host of the Jubi, stopper of wars and bringer of gifts. When I awoke from my rebirth my eyes and body were changed. Nine tomoe rotated along three circles around a magatama within each eye and the way I saw the world was changed. I was granted the understanding of creation.

Obito Uchiha who had worked as Tobi for the Akatsuki had attacked in a rage as I stumbled upon awakening. The huge body of the Jubi had fallen into pieces no larger than a pebble and his plans to seal the great beast within himself setback. When I locked eyes with him I saw his past, his present and his possible futures. All for his desire of Rin Nohara. He was a damaged soul. In that moment I knew him. In that moment I understood him, and in that moment I healed him. The spirit of Rin Nohara was pulled from the abyss and from his memory I remade her body and tied the two together. His body then was next. Once finished Obito was deprived of his Mangekyo but returned to the age he had been prior to his love's death, his body restored and given the gift of peace.

Nagato received a gift as well. No longer would he go by the moniker Pain for he had been given healing. His body had been released from the chains of the demonic statue and rejuvenated to his prior youth. The body of Yahiko was restored and life breathed into it. The Ame orphans would go on to lead Amegakure to a prosperous future. To protect them from attacks by the larger nations I looked out and the earth split forming a deep ravine that circled the village, cutting off all but one bridge out.

Similar changes were made to other places that I traveled to. To Suna I brought rain, and a change to the seasons. For Iwa and Kumo I raised additional land from the sea, fertile land for more crops to feed their people. I gave to Konoha that which I received. Nothing. At least initially, forever is a long time though and well, to be honest Sasuke and Sakura's kids are cute... Who knows what the future might bring. I do know however that their children will be there to see it.


End file.
